1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement having a monitoring unit with several inputs for connecting sensors, as well as several outputs connected with the inputs via a linkage device for the connection of actuators, and having a programming unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement is known from German Patent Reference DE 196 09 689 A1. In this known switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement, inputs of a monitoring unit for several different sensors are connected via a linkage device with outputs, by which the actuators are connected to the monitoring unit 1.1. When responding to the sensor signals, the values determining the sensor signals can be controlled or regulated by the actuators. For example, in case of a temperature increase, appropriate climate-controlling components of the switchgear cabinet are triggered. A computer for reading out measured values, or for reprogramming threshold values, can also be connected to the monitoring unit.
One object of this invention is to provide a switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement where an adjustment to different switchgear cabinet functions is simplified, and a more flexible adaptation to different uses, as well as easier refitting, are made possible.
This object is achieved with a switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement as set forth in this specification and in the claims. A linkage device is designed with connections between the inputs and the outputs, which can be preset and changed by a programming unit. The inputs and outputs can be differently occupied by the linkage device and the programming unit designed in this way, and can be arbitrarily connected with each other in a simple way depending upon the respective requirements. With the programming unit and the linkage device a user can realize many switchgear cabinet functions.
The variety of adaptations is increased with several inputs that can be selectively connected with one output, or one input with several outputs.
If the linkage device has different linkage members, which can be selectively installed into the connection between the inputs and the outputs by the programming unit, it is possible to affect the type of processing, wherein the linkage members can be arbitrarily employed as components.
Expanded linkage options are achieved because with the programming unit it is possible to selectively install different intermediate input, or respectively output, members between the inputs and the linkage members and/or between the linkage members and the outputs.
The measures, that the inputs, the linkage device, and the outputs, can be differently displayed in the linked state and the not linked state in the form of diagrams on a monitor of the programming unit, aid in the simple making and changing of the connections between the inputs and the outputs. Varied suitable linkage options are achieved because the linkage members are selected, inter alia, from the groups of AND, OR, NAND, NOR members, timer, hysteresis member and flip-flop.
A simple connecting possibility and operating possibility from a remote location results because the programming unit is or can be connected with the monitoring unit via a bus, or a network.
The function of the switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement is further expanded with representations on a monitoring display device connected to the monitoring device that can be preset and changed by means of the programming unit.